It all started with a music class…
by DemonicInsomniac
Summary: Ah yes, it was just a normal day at Bay High school. Well, should be normal anyway. However, one of the brightest students had managed to get detention… But we all know it wasn’t his fault, now do we? SasoxDei, warnings: Slight oocness?


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. If I did I'd probably have a lot of money, which sadly I don't. So don't sue me, 'cuz I'm broke. -'

Warnings: Slight OOC-ness? . '

A/N: This is written for Veilchen, because she loves SasoxDei so much. :3 And for the rest, I'd just say: enjoy!

**It all started with a music class…**

Ah yes, it was just a normal day at Bay High school. Well, should be normal anyway. However, one of the brightest students had managed to get detention… But we all know it wasn't his fault, now do we?

It all started during a music class and a boring one at that too. Sasori had been paired up with Deidara to work on an assignment. Of course the blonde long haired boy wouldn't shut up; he never did. That was what annoyed Sasori the most about the boy; all the talking.

"… so I told Itachi to be careful, un! But he never listens to me. Un, so he got detention, and now…" Sasori couldn't take it anymore. This boy, how could he talk so much? Their assignment and been simple: pick a song, and put the lyrics to a different melody. They would have to play it later since they had a music class twice today. But like this, it would never work.

"Deidara… shut up."

The blonde looked up at his classmate. The other boy hadn't spoken to him once since the class had started and they were paired up to work together. Deidara knew he talked a lot, but he always seemed to talk a lot more when Sasori was around. "…Un."

Deidara looked aside, and saw the teacher furiously glaring at them. He had probably told Deidara to shut up already, before Sasori had. Multiple times too guessing from the look the teacher was giving them. Looking up again, he saw Sasori just glaring at him. The boy seemed really annoyed, but he just couldn't help talking so much when the other boy was around. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't.

Both boys turned back to the task they were supposed to be doing. They were trying to change this random song into a song for the guitar, not that it was really working; Sasori kept on disagreeing with Deidara, and it was the same the other way around. And of course, Deidara couldn't stop talking.

This would get him into trouble, he knew that. But still, he couldn't stop annoying the silent boy he worked with. The teacher kept glancing at them. And Deidara knew Sasori was actually getting annoyed now. He couldn't help himself… Sasori looked so cute when he got annoyed.

… Cute? Deidara knew he liked, well, boys, but he had never thought he liked the quiet Sasori. Well, wasn't this a neat time to find that out? Damn his luck. But it would explain the excessive talking when around Sasori. Well, not like it mattered now, what did matter was the fact he'd have to act as normal as possible… Which would be hard now that he just found out he thought the other boy was cute.

"Deidara! Quit staring into space and do your work! One more time and you will get detention… Both of you." The teacher almost yelled at the boy, who finally seemed to wake up from his pondering.

Sasori seemed to be really getting mad now, and Deidara really didn't want to see the other boy mad at him.

Slightly shifting in his chair Deidara tried to focus on their task; changing some meaningless pop song into another meaningless guitar song.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- - -- --- - - - - - -- -- -- -- ---- - -

They had finally gotten to the part of actually playing the songs. But they still couldn't agree with each other. Sasori was getting tired of that stupid teacher of theirs; he was keeping a close eye on them. But he was also growing more and more annoyed with the blonde boy.

"Un, Sasori, you missed a note." came the comment of the long haired boy.

"I did not! Maybe you should watch your own playing instead Deidara-san" came the reply of a highly annoyed Sasori.

This had been going on for the past hour now, around the five minutes there had been a comment of the blonde, and the more Sasori got the comments the more he grew annoyed. He was good at controlling was anger, and he was now glad that that was one of his strong points.

"Sasori, un, I think we should change the last part." said Deidara; who was now staring at the paper that contained the notes on the song. "Un, I think it sounds like you are trying to make Naruto-san over there play the guitar." While saying this, Sasori pointed at a blonde kid with short spiky hair that looked kind of hyperactive. Sasori just shook his head. This wasn't going the way it was supposed to. If the blonde was going to continue this, he wouldn't be able to keep in his frustration for much longer.

"Deidara-san, I think we should just leave it the way it is. We have already changed the beginning. Three times in a row." With that Sasori just glared at the other boy and went back to practicing again.

"Un… that's true, but..."

Before Deidara could even finish his sentence, Sasori couldn't take it any longer.

"Urusai! Just shut up! You've been talking like crazy for the past hour, are you trying to give us detention? Or worse, drive me nuts?" the shorthaired boy exploded.

"Sasori, Deidara, this was the last time! I said one more time and you'd both get detention! When school is over, I want you both here and then I'll give you your punishment! Now finish your assignment." The teacher almost freaked out. It was a fact the man was over worked, but now he was just freaking the class out.

Sasori just glared at Deidara, who on his turn was looking at the teacher. He seemed completely freaked out by the man's behavior and quickly turned to the assignment again, now keeping quiet so the other boy wouldn't be annoyed by him anymore.

This detention was just going to be so much fun… not.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"There you are… finally! It took you long enough. Good, now that you both are finally I want you to first polish some of the blow instruments, and after that I want you to tune the guitars. I'm sure you know how annoying it is to play them…" The teacher said at the boys and looked at them in disgust. "I will leave you two here now, and I will come back to check on you later." And with that the man left, both boys not knowing where to start first.

Sasori still seemed mad at Deidara for getting him so annoyed, since that last outburst had gotten them into this detention. But there was nothing they could do now; they would just have to clean and tune the instruments. Glaring at Deidara, Sasori set to work at polishing the instruments the teacher had given them to clean.

"I will do the polishing, you tune the guitars."

Sasori had just ordered him around. Well, since he had made the other teen pretty angry earlier, it didn't seem wise to not follow the order. With that, Deidara just set to work. Talking to the other boy didn't seem smart either; he'd probably end up listening to a mad Sasori that said it was his fault they got detention.

It was hard for Deidara not to talk with the other boy around, but every time he saw the mad look on the other boy's face he remembered himself why it was best to keep quiet. However, even though he was quiet, he couldn't help but sneak glances at Sasori. The boy still looked cute even though he was looking mad like this. Deidara just smiled a little, and then reminded himself why he was there and how he got in detention.

His teacher was such a prick…

Sasori had noticed the other boy looking guilty like that, but he still wasn't over the fact he had gotten detention; he never had it before. Not once in all his years in school.

He knew Deidara kept glancing at him, he could even swear for a second he saw the other boy smile. What was there to smile about? Then the boy seemed to remember why he was there, but instead of just normally going back to his work, he blushed. Sasori had to admit; the blush suited the long haired boy. Ignoring the last thought, Sasori just set back to work. But then he actually noticed the silence they were working in. All the years Sasori had been in Deidara's music class, he couldn't remember the boy being quiet. Not like this anyway. It was strange being in the same room as the blonde with a complete silence.

To be honest, Sasori didn't even like the silence. It wasn't like the other boy to be so quiet; he was usually asking stupid questions, making stupid suggestions and laughing… He laughed a lot.

Sasori glanced over at Deidara, who seemed lost in thought as he was tuning the guitars. Now the shorthaired teen actually started to be annoyed with the silence in the room. Why had he even gotten angry at the blonde? Because he talked too much? It might be annoying, but it was hardly a reason. He now actually regretted getting angry at the other boy; he had just acted the way he always did. Giving a small sigh he turned back to his polishing.

Deidara saw the teacher glance trough the window of the classroom to see if they were actually doing their work. Well, they were almost done and the man seemed to be pleased with that since he left. He had been tuning the guitars for a while now, and it was really hard to be quiet so long.

Yawning, Deidara tried to finish tuning the last guitar. But then he noticed Sasori giving him this odd look. So he just stared at the shorthaired boy, who on his turn didn't stop looking at him. Making a wrong move, Deidara somehow managed to snap one of the strings and of course it hit him in the face.

Deidara dropped the guitar and grabbed his face. Sasori could see a drop of blood falling to the floor. Immediately putting down the polishing stuff, Sasori ran over to Deidara. The boy was still clutching his face. Not even asking what happened, Sasori made the other boy remove his hands. Blood was still dripping to the floor and the blonde had tears in his eyes. Getting a handkerchief out somewhere Sasori gently cleaned the wound, careful not to hurt the other boy.

When the wound was cleaned, Sasori could see that it wasn't too serious. Deidara now had a small cut on his cheek, and luckily for him it wasn't too deep; it just seemed worse because it had bled that much.

Giving Deidara the handkerchief, the shorthaired boy spoke up. "That cut isn't too serious, just keep it from bleeding. Stay here and I will get you a plaster." Sasori looked at the blonde, who just seemed to be a bit startled by the whole thing.

"…Un."

'…He was actually nice to me?' Deidara was confused. Sasori never really paid attention to him. And now he was getting him a plaster after looking at the cut on his cheek. Could things get any weirder? Well, they probably could but Deidara didn't really want to think about that now.

A good five minutes later the shorthaired boy returned with the plaster, finding the blonde boy the same way he had left him a couple of minutes ago. The blonde seemed to be stuck in thought again, so Sasori just walked over to him and once again made him remove his hand. Deidara seemed to be more startled then the first time he'd done that. Well, it didn't really matter, now did it? Applying the plaster Sasori saw this strange expression on the other boy's face, not noticing it himself; he smiled at the strange sight before him.

The boy's skin was so soft; he had felt that when he applied the plaster, and now he couldn't make himself remove his hand. It felt nice, the soft and cool skin felt nice. Deidara hadn't been looking at him, but after he had applied the plaster and didn't remove his hand, the other boy finally looked up. There was confusion in his eyes.

Was it the room getting warmer? Or was it just Sasori? And why did his heart start beating in that annoyingly fast rate? Was he… nervous? It seemed the other boy was still confused, but who wouldn't be?

Thinking of what he was about to do, Sasori started to blush slightly. He didn't know why he suddenly wanted to do this, but he just had to. This decision felt so right. He bent over to the blonde, who was still sitting on the table, and paused about an inch away from the other boy. Once again looking at the other boy, he now noticed the confusion had made place for curiosity and something else he couldn't put his finger on. But instead of it being him closing the gap between them, it was the longhaired boy.

Sasori hadn't been sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't anything like this. This was better… way better. The blonde's lips were softer then he imagined them to be.

When they broke for air, Deidara was looking at Sasori. The boy looked even better when kissed. Deidara didn't really know what was happening at first, and he hadn't expected anything either. And this was really unexpected; he didn't think somebody like Sasori would be into somebody like him. Well, this was something that made the detention worth wile now wasn't it? Looking up at the other boy, Deidara saw that he wasn't completely sure what he was feeling. He seemed a bit confused, a bit lost. But he also seemed happy. Maybe he should make the shorthaired boy's doubt go away…

He kissed Sasori again; the boy was a bit surprised, but didn't pull away. Then he leaned into the kiss, and Deidara guessed he was doing a good job at making the doubt go away.

When they parted again the blonde smiled at Sasori.

"I didn't think you…" Deidara gave Sasori a curious look as the boy seemed to try and find a way to say that he didn't know about Deidara being who he was. Well, more then half the school knew, but that didn't matter now.

"Un… same goes for you." The boy answered the half question. It just made Sasori smile kind of sheepishly.

This time the shorthaired boy took the initiative. They really didn't know how long they spent in that classroom like that. But once again, it didn't matter.

--- --- --- ---

Now who thinks it ended there is terribly wrong; you see, this was just the beginning. The people of Bay High had started noticing that Deidara accidentally always was where Sasori could be found. And it was the same for the other way around. And of course this led to questions. But then again, Bay High didn't need to know now did they?

And Sasori and Deidara? Well, they had a typical 'And they lived happily ever after' ending. But what's wrong with that?

-Fin-

R&R Please! You'll get cookies if you do:3


End file.
